Godzilla Millennium: Daikaiju Dimensions
Godzilla Millennium: Daikaiju Dimensions '''is a plot that just came from my mind with an idea. What if all the Kaiju World could interact with each other for one time? As you can see in the on the left, various Godzilla from different worlds will encounter each other. Some will be allies, other will be enemies. Also other Daikaiju will take part on this alternate dimention adventure. '''Note '''I might use some characters from other shows (Example: animes). I will recreate some, to be part of a Daikaiju world. Other will make some special appearances on Non-Daikaiju Dimensions. Characters Humans '''Makoto Sayama (Godzilla 2000 World): (for her Ultimo World counterpart, check Makoto Sayama on Ultimo Wiki) Such as her Ultimo world counterpart, she's sweet and gentle, she always wants to be with her friends and Family, and she's always friendly with those close to her, and she's always there when needed. She has been a fan of the Daikaiju since childhood, and has a deep love for them, except for one. Her older sister died during Orga's attack, and from since she has a deep hatred for the alien monster, even if it was destroyed by Godzilla himself. On her to Io's house she found a mysterious egg, possibly a Godzilla Egg. Io Shinoda: She's the daughter of Yuji Shinoda, and she always asists him, while checking on Godzilla on Monster Island. She has become a good of Makoto Sayama after her sister died the attack of Orga, and she always conforted her by telling that she know how she feels (Her Mother died when she was very young). Yuji Shinoda: He's the leader of The Godzilla Prediction Network (GPN), and father of Io. After the attack of Orga, he began to check in not only Godzilla not other Kaiju that began to appears, including Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan, King Caesar, Gamera, Etc. He always feared a return of the alien kaiju Orga. Now his fear becomes truth, as cells of the alien are found on the Okinawa Islands. Kaiju Godzilla 2000 or 1st Generation: Born from the baptizing flames of man's ignorance, a creature was turned into a god. A living juggernaut that possessed both unfathomable power and killing prowess. The beast, whose name would be cursed on the tongues of every Japanese man, woman, and child, trampled through the lands of the rising sun. Few innocents escaped Godzilla's wrath. The ones who did live to see the end, watched as the leviathan dipped into the waves, for what was hoped to be a final time. All was for naught, however, as the creature made yearly attacks on Japan from then on. In 2000, an alien ship was awaken by Ignorant humans, and procceded to attack Godzilla in order get his DNA. Once it achieved it's goal the alien transformed into Orga, and fought Godzilla trying to aborb him whole. Eventually Godzilla destroyed him from the inside. During the 5 years that happened from then, Godzilla met many other kaiju, and most became allies. Category:Alternate Dimensions